


Banana Noir: The Backstory

by cherylcc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Instead of sleeping, Other, stupid things i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylcc/pseuds/cherylcc
Summary: Just a stupid thing I came up with while watching Feast :) Decided to bring this here from my tumblr.





	Banana Noir: The Backstory

Adrien was asleep. He could be dreaming of sweeping Ladybug off her feet, or imagining her mask falling to reveal a very familiar just-a-friend with pigtails. Or both, who knows? Point was, he was sleeping, the world around him a distant thing.

Plagg, on the other hand, or... paw? Anyway, he was sleeping while holding a very valuable treasure, that being the delicacy that we all know as camembert. _Oh stinky, gooey goodness, why bother with life when you have the king of cheese. The best gift in life._ Our dear cat mini-god-of-destruction was about to end his dream monologue when he heard soft shuffling, opening his eyes to see green. More precisely, a turtle. Who was currently pulling off the ring on his chosen's finger.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry."

Oh. He realised what was happening. He was going to start waking Adrien up to stop his fellow kwami from taking him away.

"Ahhhhhh-"

And then he disappeared into the ring. He could have let me finish that last camembert first, geez, being his last thought.

The turtle dude- I mean, Wayzz guiltily floated away with the ring of the black cat, dropping a slip of paper as per his master's instructions.

\---

Adrien awoke to the feeling of paper landing on his nose. _It smells like some sort of tea_, he mused, as he cleared his mind of dreams to focus on the words written on it.

_"Adrien, you're a most incredible Chat Noir, but I cannot let you and Ladybug risk your lives to fix the mistake that I made. I hope you can forgive me. Be happy and forget all about me. Signed, Fu." _

The letter dissolved in green sparkles before he could fully process the words, but when he finally did comprehend it, his eyes widened to the size of wheels of camembert.

"Plagg? Oh, sweet camembert, Plagg!"

He checked his finger, and it was ringless. He looked under his pillow, his bed, the floor, nothing. Only evidence left was a wedge of stinky cheese on his other pillow. Adrien really hoped this was a dream.

He was not given time to panic though, as his phone soon chimed in that familiar, dreadful tune. _Akuma alert._ Superhero instincts kicked in and drove him to his closet, looking for the perfect disguise. Dream or not he had to save his city!

"Hmm... Trench coat with fedora? Nope. Motorcycle helmet from that one movie rendezvous with Marinette plus something else? Nah. Oh! Of course! The banana suit! This is the perfect occasion to try it out."

And off he went. He wouldn't be able to climb out the window with the get up so he went through the front door. Who cares about those video cameras? Paris was at stake! Finding a scooter was also a priority now. He shot out of the mansion gates and well, you know the rest of the story.

\---

Nathalie checked the video feed from the living room cameras the next morning, almost spitting out her coffee at her discovery.

"Sir? You... might want to see this."

"What is it, Nathalie? I'm still watching the news on the returned temple."

She simply shoved the tablet into her boss's line of sight, having no idea how to explain the situation.

"Is that Chat Noir running through my living room? Am I hallucinating?"

"I believe so sir, and you're not hallucinating. It does match the videos of Chat Noir running around in the streets on the Ladyblog. The one that Chat Noir himself said he was proud of in his latest interview."

"How DARE he run through my house with that monstrosity of an outfit! I will not stand!"

Not once did he suspect it was Adrien and that he was Chat Noir again. Because you know, no one can make the connections, no matter how obvious. Whatever did happen to that suit though? How did Adrien even have that in his closet in the first place? Guess we'll never know. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @cherylccher!! I hope you like this smol write-up :))


End file.
